


【殇浪】纯白恋曲

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 听歌写文系列。前篇《White Lovers》灵感来自桑田佑佳的单曲《白い恋人達》。后篇《White Breath》灵感来自T.M.R的单曲《WHITE BREATH》。





	【殇浪】纯白恋曲

White Lovers

***

将车在停车场里停放好，熄火拔出钥匙，打开车门钻出车舱，一片雪花正好落在青年脸上，带来久违的冰凉感触。  
「下雪……」浪巫谣举起右手伸出手掌对着有些灰暗的天空接住飘落白雪，恍然想起今天距那人离开之日刚好满了半年。  
握了握掌心微冷的右手，浪巫谣稍微闭了会眼，转身打开后座车门取出之前在超市购置的食物和日用品，锁好车门向自家走去。

一打开家门，早已蹲等在那里的聆牙立刻跑到浪巫谣脚边欢快扑腾。待主人把两个装满东西的大袋子放到地上后，这只过分活泼的金毛犬又转移目标，挨到袋子旁边用鼻子顶开袋口到处嗅来嗅去。总之是一副闲不下来的样子。  
都说「物似主人形」，但自己和殇不患皆是沉稳安静的性格，浪巫谣实在看不出聆牙到底和两人有哪里相似。伸手推开那颗乱嗅的狗头，他拎起袋子走向厨房准备将带回来的物品分类归置好。

晚餐浪巫谣做了牛肉芝士焗饭，将切碎的洋葱和捣烂的牛肉混合白米饭炒熟，盛好铺上芝士和白酱汁放入烤箱焗至出现焦痕就完成了。  
这是浪巫谣最拿手的料理，也是殇不患最喜欢的食物。  
浪巫谣将饭端到餐桌上，聆牙马上撇下嘴边的狗粮，站到桌底狂摇尾巴，两眼炯炯有神地盯着主人。  
当然这种油腻重咸的焗饭，浪巫谣是断然不会让聆牙入口的。他淡定地无视了殷勤讨食的宠物，自行握着汤匙舀饭送入嘴里。  
同样的材料，同样的做法，却是跟以往截然不同的味道。  
只是身边少了一名一起用餐的人，为何滋味竟有天壤之别？

早上起床拉开窗帘，楼下地上已然堆起一层不算单薄的积雪。枯叶落尽的树木枝杈在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，停车场的红砖墙顶铺着一片糖霜，街道上只有零落几个裹着厚重衣装的行人。  
浪巫谣朝着窗户轻呼了口气，玻璃顿时蒙上一层水汽，青年便伸指写了句「Happy New Year」。  
「新年快乐，不患。」他低声自语，仿佛叹息。  
你如今身在何处？  
我能否等到你归来的那天？

吃完早餐，张罗好聆牙一天的食物，浪巫谣打开家门预备外出。  
门口的邮箱里意外地被投递了一封信。  
信封上面潦草写着他的名字和地址，字迹似曾相识。  
拆开后里面只有一张照片，路灯照亮了雪夜的街道，远处朦胧模糊的高楼建筑无意间透露了它所在的城市。  
照片背面写了句「Happy New Year」，和信封的字迹相同。  
他终于知道他的所在了。

浪巫谣跑进房间找出行李箱开始收拾出门所需的衣服和物品，聆牙不明所以地趴在门边看着主人忙里忙外。  
青年整备完行李箱，给聆牙系好项圈拉绳，锁上家门带着它们上了车。  
他难得温柔地抚摸了爱犬的头。  
「我们启程去找他吧。」

他想见他。  
他知道他也想见他。  
既然如此，就让他们终结漫长而心痛的思念。  
不论如何，恋人们必将在白色的季节中重逢。

—完—

White Breath

***

殇不患顶着寒风，深一脚浅一脚踩过积雪路面，雪水濡湿了褐色的雪地靴。  
他不禁拢了拢身上棉衣呼出口气，在路灯昏黄光晕下，肉眼可以清晰看见呼吸形成的白雾迅速凝结又消散的过程。  
喉咙间的痒意躁动不已，男人加快了走向便利店的脚步。

大抵是认为不会有傻瓜在这种寒冷雪夜上门来买一包廉价香烟，便利店相当干脆地提早关门了。  
殇不患站在店门口看着拉下的卷帘门，忍不住苦笑一声。  
「看来今天运气不好啊。」  
无奈地一耸肩，他认命转身踏上回程。  
比起两个月前刚脱离家族时的窘境，现在的情况已经改善太多。  
只是离自己预设的能够回去见那人的标准还差得有些远。  
「阿浪，你最近过得怎么样……还有聆牙、嘛，这家伙不用说也一定活得很好。」

殇不患租住的公寓是座略显老旧的楼房，不过十多层高，居室偏小但是好在功能还算齐备。楼内住户不多，九层更是仅有他一人居住，有时想说话都找不着人。  
然而今夜似乎有什么地方发生了变化。  
「好像听到狗的叫声……是错觉吗？」  
踩着阶梯上楼的男人疑惑地侧耳倾听，刚才似有若无的犬吠一时又已全然消失。  
「我是冷到出现幻想了吧……诶？」

橘发青年穿着一身枣红羽绒服站在殇不患屋门前，比半年前胖了不少的金毛犬倚在红色行李箱前趴着，冲男人欢乐地摇了摇尾巴。  
「明明早就听到脚步声了，居然没跑过来迎接我……」殇不患不满地低声抱怨了一句。  
他注视着眼前许久未见的浪巫谣，感觉喉头麻痒已至疼痛的地步。  
「阿浪……新年快乐。」  
得纠正一下之前的想法才行。  
今天应该是他生命中最幸运的一天。

浪巫谣深深看了男人一眼，嘴角浅浅勾起。  
「不患。」  
他轻声唤出了恋人的名字。  
一如往昔。

***

房间里被打开的电视自顾自播放着因信号不好而满屏马赛克的画面，发出沙沙声响努力表明自己正在工作。  
房外偶尔会传来聆牙的吠叫声和敲门声，发现得不到两名主人的应答后终于渐渐消停下来。

「不患……嗯……！」  
浪巫谣用力抱住在他身上驰骋的男人低低呻吟。  
两个平时冷静沉稳的人难得如此急躁地展开交缠。  
他们甚至都等不及互诉离别的日子里发生的事情。  
以往在床上一向温柔的殇不患几乎没有顾及青年是否适应，草草扩张完毕就直接冲进对方体内。  
浪巫谣也以有别过去羞涩的热烈回应男人的激动，大胆裹紧恋人灼烫的欲望在其进出之间一再挽留。  
「看来你很想念我啊……阿浪。」

男人磁性的声音伴着喘息回响在浪巫谣耳边，听上去分外性感。  
「就和我想念你一样……难以自拔。」  
青年在猛烈攻势冲击中身不由己地呜咽着，只能虚软地用指甲在殇不患肩背上胡乱抓划，作出微不足道的反击。

在狭小的木床上，在单薄的棉被下。  
赤裸着身体，肌肤紧贴在一起的两人。  
绵密的亲吻不止存在于唇舌之间，额头、脸颊、肩颈、臂膀，以及腰腹胸背，每一处都留下了爱意的痕迹。  
抚摸自然不可或缺，同时并存的还有激情时刻力度失控的握、捏、揉、按。偶然造成的淡色乌青，正是火热的狂爱证明。

于这几欲使人冻僵的严寒冬季里，狂热相拥，抵死缠绵，彼此索取温暖。  
无需太多语言的交流，恋人的身体自会诉说相思。  
直到两人倾尽爱的精华。

殇不患搂着事后昏昏欲睡的浪巫谣满足地躺在床上。  
喉间的痒痛奇迹般地停止了。  
他摩挲着青年的脸，突然心血来潮开口。  
「阿浪，我明天想吃牛肉芝士焗饭。」  
浪巫谣将头埋进男人宽阔壮实的胸前。  
「……好。」

陷入睡梦的恋人们，绵长的呼吸逐渐缠绕，最终完全汇合。  
窗外的雪依然安静飘落，将世界染成一片纯白。

—完—


End file.
